


Dirty Laundry

by saunatonttu



Series: Eleven Days of KuroTsukki [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt: Domestic, kurotsukkiweek day 2, there's no other word for this sorry excuse for a sin, washing machine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tetsurou, hurry up..." Kei's voice was choked, nearly drowned by his and Tetsurou's panting. "The laundry's going to be finished before me at this rate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever look at a fic and go "this is such bs" and then post it anyway

"Tetsurou, hurry up..." Kei's voice was choked, nearly drowned by his and Tetsurou's panting. "The laundry's going to be finished before me at this rate."

"It's fun when the fun's prolonged, though," Tetsurou sighed, arms adjusting their hold on Kei's legs, lips curling into a smile as he watched Kei's trembling form splayed over the top of the washing machine. "Tsukki, your arms..."

Kei's arms covered his face from sight, which had been the reason Tetsurou had initially stopped moving, just the tip of his cock inside Kei. "No need to be so shy," Tetsurou hummed, moving one hand to push Kei's arms away. "I want to see your face, Tsukki."

The rumbling vibrations of the washing machine nearly drowned out the soft noise that hiccupped past Kei's lips, but Tetsurou caught as he leaned close, gently pressing Kei's hands to the side of the machine on top of which Kei partially lay.

Kei bit at his lower lip, nose scrunching when his eyes met Tetsurou's. "Hurry up," he repeated, his impatience cut short by a quivering breath as Tetsurou obliged. Fingers trying to hold onto the edges of the machine, Kei gave out a sigh when Tetsurou's condom-covered cock slid inside him. The vibrating machine underneath Kei's back did nothing to stifle the stimulations, which coaxed a breathless whine out of him.

Tetsurou's smug face was the last thing Kei needed to see right then, though he would admittedly be lying if it wasn't affecting him in the same way Tetsurou said Kei's sounds did.

"Shhh, it's all good now, Tsukki," Tetsurou murmured, leaning down to press a kiss at Kei's abdomen, a little over his bellybutton, the tongue running over the skin afterwards. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Kei rolled his hips vindictively up, having none of Tetsurou's teasing today. "Laundry and dishes," Kei reminded him with a low hiss, a shudder visibly trailing underneath his skin and through him when Tetsurou responded with a buck of his own.

"You take the 'talk dirty to me' part of this way too literally," Tetsurou laughed, voice hoarse and hitching in his throat as soon as he was fully settled inside Kei. A new wave of want washed over him like that as he stood there, his cock surrounded by warmth and the plastic of the condom.

"Ah yes," Kei said dryly, "but I'm not the one doing the do on top of a washing machine, Tetsurou."

"It takes two to tango, Kei."

"We're not dancing."

"Figuratively speaking, some part of me is dancing inside you--"

"Utter another word, and I'm off this machine quicker than you can say 'Tsukki'."

Tetsurou hummed in response, his hand smacking the side of Tsukki's thigh to convey that Kei wouldn't have to wait for long to get what he wanted. (Not that he ever did -- Kei wasn't fond of being made to beg for it. They had tested that.)

Tetsurou would have loved to prolong the moment if only for the expressions that flitted across Kei's face, open in their emotions and completely unguarded. As natural as feeling safe was, Tetsurou knew the depth some of Kei's issues had taken.

It meant the world to him that Kei trusted him to the point where Kei stopped questioning it and simply let Tetsurou take the reins on occasion.

And he wasn't hiding anymore.

Tetsurou smiled softly at the thought before leaning over to steal a kiss from Kei's parted lips, short and loving, and one of Kei's hands came to hold the back of his head to prolong the contact between their mouths. Tetsurou smiled, eyes closed as he tilted his head further into the kiss, heart pounding in his chest for several reasons.

"Kei," Tetsurou grunted once the lip lock broke again, "lift your legs a little, if you can."

 _Here's to hope we won't break the washing machine,_ he thought to himself in a moment of fleeting apprehension that was quickly over when Kei did as he was told, folding his legs around Tetsurou's waist as much as it was possible.

"My back's not going to like me later," Kei sighed, breaths shallow and quickly turning into a keening moan when Tetsurou moved. About time, too, if Kei's appreciative push back against Tetsurou said anything.

“I’ll massage it all better,” Tetsurou promised, distracted by the feeling of Kei writhing against and underneath him for a moment before he settled into a slow but steady rhythm, carefully observing the hitches in Kei’s breath for any sign of pain. He found none so far, but he rediscovered just how much Kei coming undone little by little affected him.

The sight of Kei’s hard cock pressing up towards Kei’s lower stomach said as much as any wantonly spoken word ever could.

Tetsurou didn’t stop to admire it for too long, though, as he was busy with gripping Kei’s hips to hold Kei’s lower half up as much as possible while still aiming to pleasure the whimpering blond splayed before him.

That was always his priority – behind every thrust, there was the intent of making Kei’s toes curl, intent of making Kei feel good. And even though there was also the aspect of getting himself off, that part was less important.

Tetsurou closed his eyes for a few moments, taking a steadying breath as he picked up the pace at Kei’s not indiscreet urging (consisting of a muffled not-quite curse and a whine of _Tetsurou please_ ), and stifled back a laugh when the washing machine vibrated along as though approving the very non-friendly use of its surface.

Kei’s sweaty back slid a little further back on the machine, head jolting up to keep itself safe from hitting the wall behind. Kei’s legs slipped a little from Tetsurou’s waist as the thrusts turned more irregular, frantic with need and emotions that burst inside Tetsurou’s chest when Kei’s hands left the washing machine to hold onto him instead.

The look on Kei’s face made Tetsurou’s breath stop for a few moments – an expression of unguarded emotion flitted across Kei’s eyes, over his trembling lips that were struggling to mouth something at Tetsurou.

“Shh, Kei, the laundry will be fine,” Tetsurou murmured, looking at the timer. “We have lots of time left, okay, babe.”

Kei sighed, arms pulling Tetsurou forward a little. “I wasn’t,” he said hoarsely, voice low and eyes (and pupils) wide, “talking about the laundry, Tetsurou.” He licked at his lower lip clean, face flushing more when Tetsurou couldn’t resist leaning over to press a kiss against a pulse point on Kei’s neck.

“What is it, Kei?” Tetsurou murmured, rolling his hips slower despite the aching need that burned in his veins, an ignited fire that wouldn’t settle on its own. Kei’s response – a low whine accompanied by a half-hearted glare – was amusing in its own right. Tetsurou made up the lack of action by letting one of his hands wander to the cock that had been left alone for a good portion of time now.

Tetsurou thought of the last time he gave Kei a blowjob – earlier in the week before Kei had to leave for his part-time job, almost half-asleep when he had come into Tetsurou’s mouth with a soft noise, quiet but loud in the silence of their shared bedroom.

 _Thirsty,_ Tetsurou thought as he rubbed at the side of Kei’s cock affectionately, noting the way Kei shivered under the touch now that there was no other stimulus to focus on.

“Kei?” he repeated, wondering if the other had heard him. It was hard not to from the short distance between them, but—

“Love you,” Kei choked out, eyelids heavy and thick lashes fluttering in rhythm with his breaths, “love you, so much.”

Oh.

Tetsurou smiled. “I didn’t catch that, Kei.”

Sure, he was being a little shit right then, but he was allowed to every now and then.

Besides – this was important.

Kei wasn’t shy about showing and telling Tetsurou about his feelings, though he wasn’t one to do exaggerated confessions nor say the words in the heat of the moment unless he was completely accepting of those emotions.

It still took Tetsurou by surprise, after all this time, how much hearing Kei mumble the words on his own initiative touched him.

How much Kei really, truly cared for him, even if it should have lost its shock factor months ago when they had first moved in together.

Maybe the lack of physical distance was what made the words tingle in his mind as the reality of them hit him time after time.

Kei’s huff brought Tetsurou back to the current reality, body quivering with anticipation and impatience as he tugged the older man closer by his neck until Tetsurou was half-bent over the washing machine with Kei.

“Love you,” Kei repeated himself, brows winkled and between them, a drop of sweat trickled down. Tetsurou’s eyes followed the drop until it slid down the side of Kei’s nose. In the wake of Kei’s words, the silence came with heavy, fitful breaths and glances shot at each other as though they were only now realizing how bad they had it for each other.

Tetsurou couldn’t help himself any more. “Love you too, Kei,” he said, only little ways from listing the reasons he loved the other, but Kei already said he talked way too much during sex, and Tetsurou could sort of see where that accusation came from.

Though, to be fair, it was Kei that had brought up the laundry this time.

Speaking of which, did they have clean, _dry_ sheets for the night?

Ah, well, that could wait, but his and Kei’s boners certainly couldn’t, especially considering how badly Kei needed some sweet lovin’.

Readjusting his grip on Kei’s legs, after bringing his other hand back to the side of a thigh, Tetsurou dove deeper, harder, biting at his lower lip as he went all the way in to find Kei’s sensitive spots. He was rewarded for his efforts after a few tries – Kei’s long, soft whine that cracked at the end was more than enough.

The arm that held onto the back of Tetsurou’s neck was trembling like the rest of Kei (as well as Tetsurou, for that matter, _but he was so fucking close_ ), and Tetsurou happily obliged the wordless request for a kiss (it was all in Kei’s warm brown eyes), which tasted more like sweat and adrenaline than Kei’s strawberry lip gloss that Kei had put on earlier. Tetsurou supposed that after all the kissing, it had been wiped off. Tragic.

“Let’s get this show down the road, then,” Tetsurou mumbled, picking up where he left off, a shudder making its way through him as Kei clenched around him in the best way possible. Even better was the sounds that left both their mouths, though Tetsurou’s were much louder because _holy fucking shit I’m in love with this dork and he loves me too_.

It’s a revelation Tetsurou could never get tired of, honestly.

“You talk too much,” Kei complained, voice weak and words cut off by a sharp inhale when Tetsurou got the exactly right spot. The toe-curling pleasure was obvious on his face, and Tetsurou repeated the movement as he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else. “Ah, _Tetsu—“_

“Kei,” Tetsurou mumbled, feeling drops of sweat lingering on his brow as he pushed himself harder, the washing machine shaking underneath Kei from both their efforts in the adventure of _hey let’s have sex here because this is a place we haven’t gotten it on yet._

In the end, they both came undone – Tetsurou first, followed by Kei after a few moments of shallow thrusts that ended with semen on Kei’s stomach and Tetsurou pulling out of his boyfriend to get the condom off his cock.

In the silence, there was nothing else but the whirring of the washing machine.

“Well, look at that,” Tetsurou whistled. “We didn’t break it like you worried we might.”

Kei let out an exhausted sound of irritation as he gathered himself to his legs, unsteady as he wiped his stomach with his hand. At least the bathroom was next door, Tetsurou thought fondly as he wearily eyed Kei’s body and the white substance that had leaked onto Kei’s lower stomach.

“It would have been on you if we had, Tetsurou,” Kei said quietly, turning to enter the bathroom to get himself cleaned. Tetsurou had half the mind to follow, if only to make sure Kei wouldn’t trip – those back pains were not to be ignored.

“Ah, c’mon, it’s all well and good, Tsukki,” Tetsurou laughed as he managed to kick his jeans and boxers off his feet after tossing the used condom into the trash can he had brought into the laundry room. Just in case.

He _did_ follow Kei into the bathroom, but not because of any lewd intentions.

“What’re you waiting for?” Kei mumbled, leaning over to tug Tetsurou from his wrist. “Come—“

“I just did, Tsukki.”

“Oh, for the love of—I meant, come clean up, you dork.”

“Does that mean a shared shower?”

“If you can squeeze yourself in, be my guest.” Kei leaned over for a quick kiss, his cheeks a bit red from their previous activity. “We have just enough time before the laundry’s done, anyway.”

Tetsurou snickered, returning the brush of their lips. “Insatiable, aren’t you?”

It was a miracle Kei didn’t lock him out of the bathroom, honestly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you had to read that with your two eyes


End file.
